


Брат

by K_Midnight



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Midnight/pseuds/K_Midnight
Summary: Маска старшего брата была непроницаема для других, но Рахаб прекрасно знал, что именно она скрывает.
Relationships: Rahab/Raziel (Legacy of Kain)
Kudos: 2





	Брат

**Author's Note:**

> Смысла не пощады без с:  
> Три истории из далекого прошлого.

1\. Брат

Первое время он лежал, не двигаясь, привыкая к плывущей темноте перед глазами, что едва разгонялась слабым огнем в камине. Тени, словно живые, перетекали из одного угла в угол, смазывая картинку. Но, наконец, они перестали кружиться…  
Когда он очнулся, то не сразу понял, что находился вне своих родных стен. Запах был чужим, но знакомым, однако его сознание, до этого пребывающее в густом мраке, не спешило помогать ему. Медленно перевернувшись на спину, он обвел взглядом неизвестные покои, отмечая аккуратное убранство, не лишенное некой изящности, и полное отсутствие окон. Он чувствовал движение солнца снаружи и был бесконечно благодарен Богоподобному за глухие стены. Десятки лет он провел в темноте, неспособный без рези в глазах смотреть на рассеянный дневной свет, а лучи закатного солнца жгли его кожу, как раскаленный металл. Ночь так и осталась его преданной спутницей даже после того, как он перешагнул столетний рубеж. Но он мог пройти там, где не могли его братья – вода в отличие от солнца была ему послушна.  
Он попытался сесть и ощерился от боли. Опустив взгляд, он с удивлением заметил, что его грудь была аккуратно перебинтована. Рассеяно коснувшись когтями тканевых полос, он попытался вспомнить, что же произошло и почему его раны до сих пор не затянулись. Но если в них попал яд, то это вполне могло объяснить его странное состояние.   
Кувшин, стоявший в отдалении на низком столике, привлек его внимание. Он поднялся с кровати и приблизился к нему нетвердым шагом. Вот что даст ему сил и заставит в голове проясниться.   
Он осушил кувшин в несколько жадных глотков. Кровь оказалась еще теплой и совсем свежей. Вампир поставил кувшин на место и утер темные губы тыльной стороной ладони. Пол под ногами обрел былую прочность, а стены перестали разбегаться. Он почти пришел в себя, осталось только выяснить, где он. Кто из братьев одарил его таким гостеприимством? Губы дрогнули в горькой ухмылке. Знать бы еще, чем придется расплачиваться за такой радушный прием.  
Он оглядел комнату еще раз, но не обнаружил своих вещей. Туника и плащ исчезли в неизвестном направлении, если, конечно, от них вообще что-либо осталось кроме лохмотьев.   
Что же с ним произошло? Вампир помнил, что был в дороге, но кем были те, что осмелились напасть на главу клана? Была ли эта засада устроена противостоящими нынешнему порядку людьми-мятежниками, или же это сделали подчиненные кого-либо из братьев? Во второе верилось с трудом, ибо все они без исключения боялись своего Богоподобного Отца. Однако и на такое правило могло найтись свое исключение.   
Зеркало в нише в разы убавило варианты тех, в чьем доме он мог находиться. Высокое, чтобы отражаться в полный рост, оно держалось в затейливо украшенной раме. С кровати он не мог видеть своего отражения, но теперь зеркало поймало его в свой плен. Вампир был высок, и рабы считали, что он красив. Черные волосы завивались локонами, и часть из них была собрана в хвост на затылке. Он коснулся рукой головы, нащупав заколку. Неизвестный хозяин распорядился, чтобы его гостя привели в порядок? Как великодушно!   
Вампир толкнул дверь, и она бесшумно поддалась, открываясь в полутемный коридор. Две тени мгновенно отреагировали на движение, появившись из альковов в противоположенной стене, над которыми висели стяги, цвет которых невозможно было разобрать.  
\- Господин, - вампир уловил в голосе говорившего волнение, - наш лорд не велел вам покидать покои.   
\- Мне все равно, что сказал твой лорд, - ответил он и не узнал своего охрипшего голоса.   
Тень вздрогнула, очевидно, не готовая к отпору, и лишь склонила голову в знак почтения.  
Приступ слабости вернулся, пол стремительно ушел из-под ног, заставив вампира прислониться к стене плечом. Вторая тень стремительно двинулась на помощь.  
\- Не смей, - бросил он пренебрежительно.   
Чужие руки замерли буквально на волосок от его обнаженного плеча.  
\- Прошу прощения, господин.  
Вампир не мог позволить, чтобы кто-то из другого клана видел его слабость и беззащитность. Он никогда не мог соперничать силой со старшими братьями, но у него были другие таланты, такие как рассудительность и трезвость ума, которыми он нередко пользовался на Советах.  
\- Куда ты направился? Тебе еще рано подниматься с кровати.  
Голос, прозвучавший со спины, был тих и не пытался скрыть насмешку.  
Вампир разочарованно застонал, не оборачиваясь:  
\- О нет, только не ты... Я начинаю думать, что это было все подстроено специально, - он коснулся ладонью бинтов на груди, зная, что брат не видит его жеста. – Мне не нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Разве, Рахаб? Ты едва стоишь на ногах.  
Сильные руки обхватили его за плечи, и вампир обернулся, что бы столкнуться взглядом с янтарными глазами старшего из сыновей Богоподобного. Ненавидимый и при этом уважаемый всеми братьями в равной мере, для Рахаба он был подобен солнцу. Такой же недосягаемый, слепящий своим тщеславием и величием. Несравненный и любимый сын Богоподобного. Рахаб мог соперничать с ним разве что в красоте, да и то знал что, скорее всего, проиграет.   
Маска старшего брата была непроницаема для других, но Рахаб прекрасно знал, что именно она скрывает. Возможно, не будь он столь безразличен к тем интригам, что кланы часто затевали друга против друга, то вряд ли бы брат открылся ему настолько. По крайней мере, теперь Рахаб думал именно так.  
Тем не менее вампир молча позволил брату увести себя в покои, но после того как дверь отделила их от внешнего мира, он грубо оттолкнул от себя обманчиво заботливые руки. При этом сам Рахаб пошатнулся, но на ногах устоял:  
\- Не прикасайся ко мне.  
Его голос прозвучал столь властно, что в глазах брата проскользнуло секундное замешательство:  
\- Чем я так провинился перед тобой, что заслужил такое обращение?  
Рахаб только нервно дернул головой. Неужели он действительно не понимает?   
Вампир медленно пересек комнату и сел на край кровати, схватившись рукой за забинтованный бок. Его тело справится с ядом, но сейчас отрава заставляла его колени позорно дрожать, а голову идти кругом.   
Было время, когда он смотрел на своего брата с восхищением и едва ли не боготворил его. Рахаб был готов явиться по первому зову, ослепленный своими же чувствами. Но чем дальше, тем больше Рахабу казалось, что брат обращается с ним как с дорогой вещью в своей коллекции. Четвертый сын Богоподобного не отличался ни физической силой, ни широтой амбиций. Он был вполне доволен своим положением и, насколько это было возможным, сохранял нейтралитет. После того как Богоподобный укрепил свою Империю на этих землях, Рахаб перестал интересоваться воинским делом, отдавая предпочтение искусству и наукам. Да и сам он, хрупкий и изящный, больше походил на творение гениального художника, чем на воина. Но внешность часто бывает обманчивой.  
\- Лучше расскажи мне, как я оказался в твоем доме. Насколько я припоминаю, я ехал точно не к тебе.  
\- Мои солдаты привезли тебя позапрошлой ночью. Объединенные силы людей сделали достойную засаду и, возможно бы, она увенчалась успехом, если бы не мои патрули. Это был единственный просчет – устраивать засаду рядом с нашими границами.   
\- Вот как, - Рахаб поднял взгляд на брата, стоявшего в тени, - мои раны - дело рук алхимиков, я полагаю?   
\- Твое неверие меня огорчает, - вампир бесшумно приблизился, выходя на свет. На обманчиво молодом, красивом лице застыло выражение то ли жалости, то ли вины, что совсем не было ему свойственно. По крайней мере, Рахаб не был уверен в откровенности чувств брата. Точнее - уже не был.   
Вампир медленно опустился перед младшим братом на колено и заглянул ему в лицо:  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что это моих рук дело?  
\- Нет, Разиэль, я так не думаю, - тихо ответил Рахаб, не сводя с него глаз. Подобные подлые игры были в ходу у пятого брата, опускаться до которых Разиэль считал ниже своего достоинства.  
\- Только не говори мне, что я один уцелел в засаде.  
\- Нет. Четверо из твоей свиты остались живы. Они ранены, но уже на ногах и хотят тебя видеть. Они мне тоже… не доверяют, - вампир понизил голос, почти прошептав последнее слово.   
\- В отношении меня ты слишком перегнул палку. Я не «безмолвная рыба» в твоем бассейне, кажется, ты позволил себе забыть об этом, - зло прошипел Рахаб, вспомнив каким прозвищем его наградил пятый брат.  
По лицу Рахаба пробежала тень. Он помнил, как велел любимому сыну Богоподобного убираться с его земель и не появляться в Нахтхольме без его, Рахаба, ведома. Смелый и дерзкий поступок, ибо своевольный Разиэль не терпел отказов. Но та покорность, с которой он покинул город, долго терзала Рахаба нелепыми угрызениями совести. После он видел брата только на Советах, но позволял себе общаться с ним исключительно на темы, заданные Отцом. Время шло, но образ старшего брата не желал покидать его мысли. Слишком много Рахаб провел с ним времени.  
\- Позволь мне восстановить утраченное доверие…   
Разиэль стал расстегивать куртку. Вопрос, застывший на губах Рахаба, так и остался невысказанным, когда вампир отвел высокий воротник, оголяя шею.   
Непозволительная ранее роскошь…  
Рахаб неоднократно подставлял свое горло брату, принимая его покровительство и выказывая чистоту своих намерений. И не было для него удовольствия выше того, когда мягкие темные губы скользили по коже, сменяясь острыми клыками. В такие моменты Рахаб забывал обо всем – даже свое имя, существуя только ради охватившего его блаженства и того, кто держал его в своих крепких объятиях. Сам он не пил крови Разиэля никогда, за исключением тех случаев, когда он слизывал ее с глубоких порезов, оставленных когтями или кинжалом.   
Израненное тело и пробудившийся голод требовали крови. Рахаб не мог отвести взгляд от алебастровой шеи, поэтому не видел, как его брат кривил в ухмылке темные губы.  
\- Ты ранен и слаб, это поможет тебе восстановить силы.  
Одним текучим движением Разиэль переместился на кровать к брату и спустил куртку с плеча. Рахаба не нужно было долго упрашивать, его скорее вели инстинкты, чем желание. Он скользнул рукой к волосам Разиэля и стянул с них ленту. Перебирая гладкие черные пряди, Рахаб потянулся к столь желанной шее. Он провел губами по бьющейся жилке и, закрыв глаза, с тихим рычанием вонзил в нее свои клыки. Разиэль слабо вздрогнул и зашипел.   
Кровь заполнила рот и потекла в горло глоток за глотком, унимая боль и даруя чувство легкой эйфории. Он насилу оторвался через некоторое время и собрал языком струйку крови с плеча и ключицы.  
Когда Рахаб поднял голову, Разиэль взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал в губы, слизывая с них собственную кровь.  
\- Я был бы рад, если бы ты остался у меня на некоторое время, - пошептал он, погладив брата тыльной стороной ладони по щеке.  
\- Мне кажется, ты рад засаде, не так ли? – Рахаб перехватил его руку. Было тяжело идти наперекор застарелым привычкам, и, что самое неприятное, – Разиэль прекрасно знал об этом.   
\- Есть немного. Но не пойми меня неправильно, я вовсе не удерживаю тебя насильно. Ты же ехал к Мелкайе, верно? Не имею представления, что у тебя за дела с ним, но вряд ли в его клане к тебе бы отнеслись с таким почтением. Он бы вежливо попросил тебя убраться из его земель, невзирая на твои раны, только лишь для того, что бы ты своим прекрасным лицом лишний раз не подчеркивал его уродство…   
\- Я охотно признаю твою правоту, не продолжай, - вздохнул Рахаб.  
\- Ты можешь уехать хоть сейчас, но я сомневаюсь, что твое состояние позволит тебе хотя бы спуститься по лестнице без посторонней помощи…   
Вампир нахмурился, понимая, к чему клонит брат:  
\- Что ж, ты всегда добиваешься своего.  
Разиэль склонил голову:  
\- Будь гостем моим, Рахаб. Выводы будешь делать после.   
\- Как пожелаешь, - сдался вампир и откинулся на подушки. Все равно он мало на что может повлиять сейчас, и тем более – изменить. Он устал, а об остальном можно подумать и позже. Равно как и о том, будет ли у него еще возможность почувствовать вкус крови Разиэля на своем языке.

2\. Нахтхольм

Шедшая впереди вампир была юна и, конечно же, прекрасна. В клане четвертого сына Богоподобного редко можно было встретить некрасивых вампиров. Каждый член этого общества должен был подчеркивать изящество и утонченность своего создателя.  
Ее обнажённые гладкие плечи были напряжены, высоко забранные волосы открывали взор на беззащитную шею и каждый раз, когда Разиэль скользил по ней взглядом, вампир чуть заметно вздрагивала, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не оглянуться. Что ж, ей придется поработать над самоконтролем, чтобы добиться в этом клане хоть каких-нибудь высот.  
С момента прибытия Разиэля в Нахтхольм дела шли не по плану. После того, как он велел сообщить брату о своем приезде, ответ, последовавший от Рахаба, не обрадовал первого лейтенанта. Четвертый сын Богоподобного не отказывал Разиэлю в аудиенции, но и не спешил принимать его, сославшись на неотложные дела. Наверное, еще никто из рахабимов не удостаивался чести лицезреть такого неприкрытого удивления на лице любимого сына Императора. Однако вампир совершенно спокойно согласился подождать в выделенных ему покоях почти сутки, прежде чем его теперешняя провожатая сообщила, что ее господин готов принять гостя.  
«Наконец-то наплавался с рыбами?», - едва не сорвалась с языка колкость, но чернить лейтенантов перед их обращенными было не принято по негласному этикету. К его собственному удивлению, он не испытывал раздражения из-за томительного ожидания, только легкое недоумение.   
Разиэль вышагивал по коридорам и молча рассматривал мозаики на стенах, соблюдая привычную для этих мест тишину. Тот путь, которым рахабимка вела его, был отчасти знаком. Длинные коридоры с высокими сводчатыми потолками подсвечивались светильниками с голубым огнем. Огромные стрельчатые ниши были забраны витражами из цветного стекла, за которыми мерцало все то же пламя. Рахаб с годами становился все нетерпимее к солнечному свету, и настоящие окна оставались только на самых верхних этажах зданий и в башнях, в которых по большей части проживали совсем юные вампиры, еще не получившие иммунитета к воде.   
Они дошли до лестничного пролета. Но вместо того, чтобы подняться по мраморным ступеням, ведущим в покои Рахаба, провожатая стала спускаться вниз. Разиэль нерешительно замер на первой ступени, почувствовав из недр, в которые уводила лестница, стойкий запах влаги.  
\- Вам сюда, лорд Разиэль…   
Чем ниже они спускались, тем тяжелее становился запах. Серая кладка стен то тут, то там блестела от потеков воды, и под ногами натекли целые лужи, вынуждая Разиэля ступать как можно осторожнее. Ему доводилось слышать, что Нахтхольм, стоящий на островках посреди озера, постепенно уходил под воду, но он никогда не думал, что ему придется увидеть это воочию. Близость такого огромного количества воды невольно нервировала Разиэля, заставляя вспоминать о том, насколько его четвертый брат не выносил большой высоты. Высокие башни столицы земель первого сына Богоподобного вызывали у Рахаба те же ощущения, что сейчас испытывал сам Разиэль.  
«Вот как значит, дорогой брат? Оплачиваешь мне той же монетой?»  
Наконец рахабимка остановилась возле двухстворчатых деревянных дверей и замерла, склонив голову, очевидно используя Шепот, чтобы доложить своему господину о том, что гость уже здесь. Она кивнула незримому собеседнику и потянула на себя створки дверей, подавшихся со скрипом. Отойдя влево, провожатая низко поклонилась, приглашая Разиэля войти в большую залу. Магические огни мерцали на стенах, и гладкое полотно воды ловило отблески пламени. Мраморный пол заканчивался через пару десятков шагов, уступая всю залу огромному бассейну. Витражи уходили под толщу воды почти наполовину, оставляя Разиэля гадать, чем же это помещение было раньше.   
«Подойди ближе к воде», - услышал он Шепот брата, - «пожалуйста».  
Разиэль медленно сдвинулся с места и, остановившись на краю мраморных плит, посмотрел на свое отражение, что услужливо предоставила ему зеркальная гладь. Он сел, скрестив ноги, когда заметил под водой приближающийся знакомый силуэт.  
Рахаб бесшумно выплыл на поверхность, появившись перед братом. На бледной с серо-голубым оттенком коже задержались капли воды. Черные волосы прилипли к голове и шее. Темно-алые полосы жаберных щелей на горле при контакте с воздухом плотно сомкнулись. Его лицо было непроницаемым, как у мраморной статуи и столь же изящным.   
Для остальных лейтенантов Рахаб казался странным, слишком замкнутым на себе и своем искусстве, а не на воинском деле и укреплении границ Империи Богоподобного. Но Разиэлю так не казалось. Если у Империи вампиров и была культура, то Рахабим был ее сердцем.  
Синие глаза смотрели в упор, но старший сын Императора помнил время, когда этот взгляд не был полон такой отрешенности морских глубин.   
\- Я не звал тебя. Зачем ты приехал?  
\- Может, я захотел купить у твоих умельцев пару картин или ваз?  
Рахаб ухмыльнулся:  
\- Видимо это очень ценная для тебя картина, раз ты приехал лично, а не прислал кого-то вместо себя по обыкновению, - оттолкнувшись от стены, он отплыл в сторону, оставляя Разиэля любоваться его невесомыми движениями в воде.  
\- Возможно, даже более ценную, чем я предполагал…  
С того момента, как Рахаб попал в засаду в приграничье, прошло чуть больше месяца. За это время Разиэль сполна осознал, что россказни о жестокости четвертого лейтенанта таковыми не являлись. Если его обращенные гибли в случайных стычках на границах кланов или во время диверсий, Рахаб всегда находил виноватых и наказывал по всей строгости. Ему неважно были ли то люди или вампиры. Головы казненных он едва ли не самолично насаживал на пики и размещал их на крепостных стенах и кордонах в назидание другим. К своей персоне он относился не столь щепетильно и, разумеется, не обладал таким вспыльчивым нравом как, например, Дума, что был готов открутить голову любому, кто попадется под горячую руку. Разиэль еще помнил историю, когда провинившийся начальник дворцовой стражи третьего сына Богоподобного поплатился за свой досадный и, впрочем, серьезный промах своей жизнью и жизнями своих подчиненных. Методы Рахаба были куда холоднее и изощреннее, и Разиэль испытывал их на себе в полной мере. Он опрометчиво посчитал, что вынужденное пребывание младшего брата на его территории несколько исправило ситуацию, но позже понял, что не изменилось практически ничего. Ну разве только то, что он добился аудиенции Рахаба, хотя тот и заставил его долго ждать.  
Специально, не иначе.  
Разиэль запоздало понял, что не стоило упоминать о ценности вещей, поскольку Рахаб среагировал мгновенно, совершенно справедливо приняв фразу брата на свой счет:  
\- Конечно, альянс со мной тебе терять не хотелось бы. В обратном случае твое влияние не будет распространяться так широко, и ты потеряешь часть торговых путей. Я прав?  
Разиэль вздохнул, оставшись молча наблюдать, как брат плавает в свое удовольствие. Впервые ему было нечего ответить, несмотря на то, что Рахаб был прав только наполовину. Такой альянс был экономически выгоден обоим кланам. Но да, вампир не мог не признать, что выгоды с его стороны было больше.  
\- Кажется, я подозреваю, чьи уста поют тебе о том, что я вожу тебя вокруг пальца, но признаться честно, Рахаб, я думал ты мудрее.  
\- Вот как, - раздалось следом за всплеском воды, и Рахаб развернулся к Разиэлю, - ты снова позволяешь себе думать за меня? Не повторяй собственных ошибок, дорогой брат. Не скрою, Зефон неоднократно предлагал мне заключение союза с ним, и его условия вполне выгодны. Но я не принял его предложения. Однако… - он подплыл к самому краю мраморной плиты и, опираясь на нее руками, наполовину высунулся из воды так, что теперь лица двух вампиров разделяли лишь несколько дюймов, - …однако все может измениться.   
\- И, как я понимаю, все будет зависеть от меня…- произнес Разиэль, скользя взглядом по жаберным щелям Рахаба. Он еще помнил, как они вздрагивали от прикосновений, а вампир при этом зарывал глаза. Разиэль уж было протянул руку, но вовремя опомнился. И дело было даже не в том, что он грозился обжечь пальцы о влажную кожу, а в том, что брат явно не настроен на подобное проявление чувств. Разиэль знал это по его тону. Рахаб был спокоен и уравновешен, как вода в его бассейне.  
\- Конечно. Как и всегда, Разиэль, - Рахаб скривил губы в подобие улыбки и скользнул обратно в воду в ожидании следующего шага брата.  
«Позволь мне признаться тебе в том, что я скучаю по ранним временам», - произнес Разиэль Шепотом, поймав синий взгляд Рахаба. Он уже почти пожалел, что позволил младшему так легко избежать контакта. «Ты лучше меня знаешь, что ничего не будет как раньше, мой дорогой брат. Есть только настоящее и грядущее».  
\- Я тебя не тороплю с решением, - добавил Рахаб уже вслух, - мы оба прекрасно знаем, зачем ты здесь. Я хорошо помню твое гостеприимство и вкус твоей крови, поэтому… можешь оставаться до конца седмицы. Я распоряжусь, и тебе выделят комнаты лучше той, где тебе пришлось провести время ожидания.  
\- Ты сегодня на редкость властолюбив, - усмехнулся Разиэль, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- А ты на редкость внимателен и учтив. Я тебя почти не узнаю.  
Разиэль склонил голову и мягко произнес, едва сдерживая улыбку:  
\- Я могу идти?  
\- Ты первый и несравненный сын нашего Богоподобного Отца. Конечно, ты можешь делать, что пожелаешь. В том числе и уйти, - произнес Рахаб, отворачиваясь и отплывая к противоположенной стене, показывая этим, что официальный прием окончен.  
Разиэль почти успел дойти до дверей, за которыми его ждала провожатая, как услышал Шепот вампира.  
«Я рад, что ты приехал, мой дорогой брат». 

3\. Воспоминание

\- Тебе никогда не было интересно, что было с нами до того, как Отец вернул нас из тьмы?  
Разиэль медленно развернулся на голос, нехотя поднимаясь с кровати, на которой в полнейшей тишине пролежал почти четверть свечи. Четвертый сын Богоподобного развалился в хозяйском кресле, вытянув ноги. Он задумчиво перебирал черные волнистые пряди, уставившись в пространство перед собой. Обманчиво юное, худое лицо с правильными чертами было наполовину скрыто в тени. Разиэль видел лишь росчерк скулы и темные губы.   
В последнее время Рахаб был не частым гостем любимого сына Богоподобного, предпочитая официальные визиты былым неофициальным. Однако сегодняшний вечер был полным исключением из правил – обговорив условия торговли между кланами, Рахаб не поспешил вернуться в Нахтхольм, что давало Разиэлю надежду на то, что в их отношениях появилась некая оттепель.   
\- Ты сам сказал – тьма, - отозвался Разиэль, сбитый с толку неожиданным вопросом.   
\- Нет, - Рахаб замялся, понижая голос до шепота, - я имел ввиду... нечто другое.  
Разиэль промолчал. Подобные разговоры считались среди вампиров богохульными и карались казнью в Озере мертвых. С чего бы Рахабу думать о таком?  
Отец. Богоподобный Император. Одно его имя вселяло трепет и священный ужас, его запрещалось поминать всуе и обсуждать. Фактически он был богом, как для людей-рабов Империи, так и для вампиров, и обладал абсолютной властью, с которой невозможно было тягаться. Но лишь его сыновья знали правду о его происхождении. Когда-то Император был простым смертным, как и они сами.   
\- Осторожнее с такими вопросами, - усмехнулся вампир. - Ты сам знаешь, в чью паутину мы можем попасть, если начнем обсуждать то, за что наказываем сами.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что наш младший братец подслушивает нас за окном или под твоей кроватью. Даже у него не хватит наглости и смелости шпионить в твоих покоях. Так что....  
Рахаб выпрямился в кресле и уставился на Разиэля, ожидая дискуссии.  
Запретная тема щекотала нервы. Богоподобный наложил на обсуждение человеческих жизней своих сыновей табу, и ослушаться его приказа было смерти подобно. Первую сотню лет запрет соблюдался неукоснительно, но чем дальше бежало время, тем больше было желание заглянуть за грань дозволенного.   
Скучающие сыновья Императора занимали себя как могли, но умственный вид развлечений предпочитал только Рахаб. Он был очарован историей и прекрасно понимал, в какие дебри и к каким последствиям это может его привести.   
\- Что ты так настойчиво хочешь от меня? – Разиэль нахмурился снова. - Смысл пытаться вспомнить то, что вспомнить невозможно.  
\- Не обязательно помнить. Можно… чувствовать, - Рахаб сделал витиеватый жест ладонью, словно не мог подобрать подходящих слов.  
Разиэль задумался, пытаясь понять, к чему клонит брат:  
\- Тебе приснилось что-то?  
\- Да. Я долго думал, стоит ли это рассказывать. Но сейчас решил, что… я хочу тебе это показать, точнее – дать прочувствовать, - с этими словами Рахаб стянул тонкий шарф, что до этого скрывал его шею почти до подбородка.  
Разиэль удивленно поднял брови, а потом усмехнулся. Едкий комментарий о столь разительной перемене в поведении брата он вовремя оставил при себе, ощутив то, что должен был понять уже давно – вампир беспокоился. Он нервно перебирал мягкую ткань шарфа, но выражение его лица оставалось невозмутимее мраморной статуи.   
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что ты имеешь к этому отношение, - нетерпеливо ответил Рахаб, - ну же, пока я не посчитал свою затею глупой.   
На его обнаженном горле играли тени. Увлеченный этим зрелищем, Разиэль бесшумно оказался рядом с братом и, склонившись над ним, протянул руку к нитевидным разрезам на бледной коже. За секунду до того как вампир коснулся плотно сомкнутых жаберных щелей, Рахаб схватил его за запястье.  
\- Не смей.  
\- Как пожелаешь…  
Разиэль прокусил ему шею под ухом и только тогда Рахаб разжал пальцы.  
\- Смотри, - прошептал он одними губами и закрыл глаза.

…Яркое солнце, отражаясь в белизне снега, слепит глаза. Корка наста хрустит при каждом шаге. Стылый воздух перехватывает дыхание обжигающим холодом.  
Он щурит слезящиеся глаза и пожимает сведенными от мороза плечами. Начищенные латы отзываются скрипом и скрежетом пластин…  
…Впереди перед ним застывшая гладь озера. Слева в лучах солнца утопает гористая гряда, справа высятся серые стены крепости…  
…Холодно… очень холодно…

…Обманчивая прочность льда покрывается трещинами, расползается под ногами.  
Он слышит голос, но не успевает среагировать – куски льда словно кровью сочатся темными водами и тащат его вниз. Студеный поток сковывает члены, и он не может даже сделать вдох. Горло сжал спазм с такой же силой, с какой он цепляется за скользящий под руками лед…  
…Тяжелые латы тянут на дно. Он погружается в темную, холодную бездну и последнее что видит, это неясные тени над головой…  
…Рывок за шиворот вышибает последний кислород из легких…

…Стылая вода обжигает горло, льется из носа.   
Он заходится кашлем, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Тело словно покрыто льдом, он не чувствует ничего кроме бесконечного холода. На лицо упали заиндевевшие пряди волос…  
…Он поднимает тяжелые веки и видит, как над ним склонился человек.  
…У командира злое лицо. Он скалится и от этого очень похож на вампира. Тонкие черты искажены яростью, в голубых глазах плещется страх.   
\- Неуклюжий недоумок, - шипит командир сквозь зубы и бьет латной перчаткой наотмашь по лицу.  
Что-то горячее растекается по губам, согревая и прогоняя мороз.  
…На белом снегу алыми бусинами остаются капли крови…

Разиэль разжал челюсти и выпрямился. Оттерев кровь с подбородка, он стал задумчиво слизывать ее с пальцев. Рахаб сидел не шелохнувшись, молчаливо посматривая на вампира.   
\- Странно смотреть на… хм... себя… твоими глазами… - наконец сказал Разиэль и поморщился, - если это и в самом деле воспоминание, то слишком смутное. Словно далекий полузабытый сон… Что оно дает тебе?   
\- Не образы, а ощущения. Возможно в том, что мы знали друг друга и кроется вся проблема…   
\- Проблема? – Разиэль поднял брови, - о чем ты?  
\- Не делай вид, что ты не понимаешь о чем я. Не в этом ли причина, что я так… так легко доверился тебе с самого начала?   
\- Тебя злит это?   
\- Видимо некоторые привычки не умирают, - резко ответил Рахаб, не довольный своим открытием.  
Разиэль усмехнулся, наблюдая, как брат вновь прячет шею под шарфом. Его движения были резкими, он злился на связь, которую уловил в своем сне. Разиэль уловил ее тоже, но бессильная ярость Рахаба занимала его гораздо больше. Можно сколько угодно говорить, что прошлая жизнь далека и не имеет теперь смысла, но это было неправдой.  
\- Привычки… - эхом повторил Разиэль, - ты для этого показал мне свой сон?   
\- В том числе. Возможно, ты мог почувствовать что-то еще.   
\- Нет, - вампир качнул головой, - но меня вполне устраивают те ощущения, что есть сейчас…  
Рахаб не ответил. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, снова скрываясь от взора старшего сына Богоподобного в тени. Его руки лежали на подлокотниках, но были напряженными.   
\- Интересно, в прошлой жизни ты так же предал мое доверие?   
\- Я уже признал, что был не прав в попытке…   
\- …сделать меня своей собственностью. Моя жизнь принадлежит Отцу, а не тебе. Ледяное озеро осталось далеко в прошлом.  
\- Я не… - начал было Разиэль, но замолчал. Он редко признавал собственные ошибки, но был вынужден согласиться, что Рахаб был прав. - Хорошо. Будет так, как ты скажешь. Но я признался, считай, извинился. И раз ты здесь, значит, ты внял моим извинениям хоть немного. Что я еще могу сделать? Хочешь, паду ниц? – с этими словами он медленно опустился на одно колено перед креслом.  
Рахаб недоверчиво посмотрел на него и скривил губы в горькой усмешке:  
\- К чему все эти игры?   
\- Может к тому, что они нравятся тебе? – прошептал Разиэль, смотря на него уже снизу вверх. В янтарных ныне глазах не было покорности. - Тебе же нравится мучить меня.  
Не вопрос. Утверждение. Они оба знали, какой властью обладали друг над другом.  
Рахаб вздохнул и, протянув руку, погладил брата по щеке:  
\- Конечно, ты же привык, что все внимание достается тебе. А как иначе? Ты гордый сын нашего Богоподобного отца.  
\- Буду рад, если ты останешься еще на пару ночей. И если захочешь, попробуем вспомнить что-нибудь еще…  
Рахаб закрыл глаза, когда Разиэль перехватил его руку и скользнул языком по запястью.  
Некоторые привычки действительно не умирают.


End file.
